Mafia versus Rondoudou
by Thecrasy
Summary: Dans laquelle Derek présente sa nouvelle conquête à sa famille, Peter boit du thé, Stiles joue avec des aiguilles à tricoter. Ho, et il faut aussi battre Rondoudou. STETER


Alooooors. J'avais promis à certains un Steter pour me faire pardonner de la manière dont j'ai traité Peter dans Succubus blues. Ce mec a souffert à cause de moi d'un cas grave de blue balls, et j'en suis navrée. Peter mon chéri, j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner avec ça.

Ne cherchez pas de lien avec Succubus, il n'y en a aucun x)

Comme toujours, je remercie énormément Orange-Sanguine pour le soutien. Ainsi que Bruniblondi pour la correction. Merci à vous deux les filles, vous êtes des anges !

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoO

Kena suivit Derek sur le seuil de sa demeure, sa petite main fermement enserrée dans la sienne. Elle était un peu nerveuse, elle allait enfin rencontrer sa famille. C'était un grand pas pour elle. Heureusement, Derek serait avec elle. Elle savait que la famille de Derek était impliquée dans des affaires dont la légalité pouvait être remise en question, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Être avec Derek était tout ce qui était important pour elle.

Derek l'entraîna dans le hall de la demeure avec un sourire dévoilant ses petites dents de lapin. Il lui avait assuré que toute sa famille n'était pas là, il ne voulait pas la submerger dès la première fois. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais elle le sentait, c'était lui, le bon.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Target. Bienvenue au manoir Hale. »

Une voix sur sa droite attira son attention. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit un homme qu'elle reconnut comme l'oncle de son amant. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, cinq centimètres peut-être, qu'elle compensait largement avec ses talons. Elle nota avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'effectivement, quand il s'arrêta devant elle, elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une classe folle. Son costume Armani gris mettait en valeur son corps musclé et la chemise bleu clair, dont les quelques premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissait entrevoir une poitrine imberbe. Ses yeux bleus perçant surmontaient un nez aquilin et une bouche pleine.

L'homme avait l'air inoffensif au premier abord, mais dès qu'on s'approchait de lui, on sentait une aura de danger l'entourer. Sa bouche prenait un pli cruel, et ses yeux reflétaient toute l'intelligence et la ruse du personnage.

Elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'elle se trouvait devant le Parrain de la famille Hale. Kena déglutit. Cela ne se passerait peut-être pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait pensé, finalement.

« Mon... Monsieur Hale. Bonjour. »

Le susnommé sourit et lui tendit une main qu'elle serra.

« Appelez-moi Peter, je vous prie. Allons poursuivre cette conversation dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus confortables. Derek, apporte-nous une collation, veux-tu ? »

Kena suivit l'homme dans son bureau. C'était curieusement une pièce très chaleureuse. Des étagères remplies de livres recouvraient les murs. Une fenêtre donnait sur un grand jardin bordant la forêt. Les meubles en bois sombre étaient accordés au plancher recouvert de tapis, et des fauteuils en cuir attendaient que l'on s'y assoie devant le bureau. Un canapé, en cuir lui aussi, était poussé dans un coin, et un homme s'y trouvait affalé.

Il semblait jeune, pas plus de vingt ou vingt-deux ans. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge, ainsi qu'un gilet de costume et un nœud papillon noirs. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures, des converses rouges, et les avait négligemment laissées tomber au pied du canapé.

Le jeune homme tenait une Nintendo 3DS dans les mains et semblait passionné par ce qu'il s'y passait. Il tirait légèrement la langue, perdu dans son jeu, et bougeait la console au rythme des mouvements qu'il avait l'air de faire dans le jeu. Finalement, une expression de déception descendit sur son visage et il éteignit la console, découragé. Il releva la tête et sembla surpris de trouver d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Peter ! Mon sauveur ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie ! Je n'arrive pas à battre Rondoudou ! Tu penses que c'est parce que j'utilise tout le temps Daraen ? Je devrais essayer un autre perso ? »

Peter soupira, l'air ennuyé.

« Stiles. Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons une invitée. »

Le jeune homme, Stiles, donc, s'approcha de Peter par-derrière, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ce soir, alors ? Si tu y arrives, tu ne seras pas déçu. Je te promets de bien te remercier... »

Puis, pour accompagner ces mots, il mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Peter.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et repoussa le plus jeune, mais son regard amusé enleva tout le venin que ses gestes pouvaient avoir.

Kena se détendit légèrement. Finalement, l'homme n'était qu'humain. Que pouvait-il faire de si terrible ? Il n'avait pas l'air si effrayant.

Derek choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Il portait un plateau sur lequel étaient posés un service à thé et une assiette de biscuits. Il servit tout le monde une fois que tous furent installés avant de refermer la porte et de s'asseoir aux côtés de son invitée. Peter derrière son bureau, Stiles assis sur l'accoudoir, et Derek et Kena sur les fauteuils leur faisant face.

Kena but une gorgée de thé. Citron. Son préféré. Elle sourit et croqua dans un biscuit.

Peter reposa sa tasse, posa les coudes sur le bureau et croisa ses doigts devant sa bouche.

« Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, Mademoiselle Target. Ou bien devrais-je plutôt vous appeler Mademoiselle Argent ? »

Kena perdit son sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

« S'il vous plaît. Arrêtez... »

Peter sourit au gémissement de Kena Target. Plus connue sous le nom de Kate Argent. Qu'elle ait pensé passer inaperçue était au-delà de la compréhension. Même Derek s'était rendu compte qu'il se faisait manipuler, et Derek n'était pas forcément le crayon le plus pointu de la boite. Et puis, son nom d'emprunt était simplement une anagramme de sa véritable identité. Les croyait-elle vraiment si stupides ?

« Pensais-tu réellement que nous ne remarquerions rien ? Tu fais partie de la délinquance de cette ville, pensais-tu que nous ne saurions pas qui tu es ? »

Stiles ponctua la question de Peter par un coup de couteau sur le flanc. Il posa la lame sur la peau nue de la jeune femme et laissa glisser son instrument délicatement en suivant les côtes. La peau s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un peu de sang qui coula sur les doigts gantés du jeune homme qui avait retroussé ses manches pour ne pas se salir.

Ils travaillaient depuis une heure déjà, et ce n'était pas la première blessure qu'il infligeait à Kate. Ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Devant lui se trouvait un chariot sur lequel étaient disposés plusieurs scalpels, quelques pinces, des aiguilles, petites ou grandes, des seringues et diverses fioles remplies de liquides colorés. Certains instruments étaient tachés de sang, utilisés, d'autres attendaient que l'inspiration du jeune homme se manifeste.

Le jeune garçon volubile et joueur avait disparu pour laisser place à un professionnel froid et sans aucune pitié. Il était le Bras Droit du Parrain.

Kate laissa échapper un nouveau geignement de douleur.

« Vous ne saurez rien du tout. Je ne parlerai pas. »

Peter se rapprocha de la jeune femme enchaînée jusqu'à caresser sa joue délicatement. Kate lui cracha au visage. Sans se décontenancer, Peter sortit un mouchoir en soie de sa poche et s'essuya.

Le bruit de sa main s'abattant sur la joue de sa prisonnière retentit dans le silence de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Il l'obligea à relever la tête en serrant son poing dans ses cheveux. Il murmura à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Je ne te demande pas de parler. Je n'ai aucune question pour moi, les actions de ta misérable famille ne m'intéressent en rien. »

Les yeux de Kate s'écarquillèrent. Dans le fond, Stiles se saisit d'une grande aiguille à tricoter et tourna la tête vers elle. Les ombres tombant sur son visage ne laissèrent entrevoir qu'un sourire joueur et deux yeux brillants de froideur.

« Pourquoi me torturer si vous ne voulez rien de moi ? »

Peter plissa les yeux et la relâcha avant de s'écarter de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu as essayé de manipuler l'un des miens. Tu as essayé de te servir de lui pour nous atteindre. Croyais-tu franchement que tes actions resteraient impunies ? Et puis, torturer des gens, c'est fun, non ?»

À ce moment-là, Kate comprit. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu. Elle ne partirait pas en vie de cet entrepôt.

OoOoOoOoO

Peter se chargea lui-même de retirer les gants des mains de Stiles. Derrière eux, le corps sans vie de Kate Argent gisait sur le sol. Une traînée de son sang venait briser l'uniformité du rouge de la chemise de Stiles. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu éviter le jet s'échappant de la carotide de la jeune femme quand il lui avait finalement tranché la gorge.

Peter devrait lui acheter une autre chemise. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il aimait habiller Stiles presque autant qu'il aimait le déshabiller.

Il déposa les gants dans un sac et jeta celui-ci aux côtés du corps de Kate. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua à trois de ses hommes de se charger de nettoyer l'entrepôt. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Stiles et l'accompagna dans la voiture. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à l'arrière, leur chauffeur s'occupant de les ramener à la maison.

Une fois arrivés au Manoir Hale, Peter conduisit Stiles dans la salle de bain attenant à leur chambre. Il embrassa le jeune homme, qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Le plus vieux dégagea la chemise du pantalon de Stiles avant de défaire un à un tous les boutons. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son second, caressant la peau jusqu'aux épaules, avant de redescendre sur les bras, entraînant le vêtement avec lui.

Stiles frissonna quand la bouche du plus vieux vint se poser délicatement contre sa clavicule, parsemant la peau pâle de petits baisers et de légères morsures. Peter resserra son étreinte sur les hanches de son jeune amant qui gémit en basculant la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge.

Peter ne laissa pas passer une seconde avant d'attaquer la peau mise à nu, toute douceur oubliée. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair et Stiles émit un bruit qui fit monter le sang aux oreilles de Peter. Il se recula légèrement et admira la marque qu'il venait de laisser, suçotant et léchant la peau pour atténuer un peu la douleur. Les mains de Stiles dans ses cheveux l'empêchaient d'aller trop loin. Il les prit dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur les jointures avant de laisser ses mains se promener sur le corps de Stiles.

Les chaussures, le pantalon et le boxer de Stiles retrouvèrent bientôt la chemise sur le sol, et le jeune homme tourna le dos à Peter, se penchant pour enlever ses chaussettes, exposant toute son intimité à son amant. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les deux globes de chair, les malaxant entre ses mains. Stiles se redressa, se retourna, et se blottit contre le torse de Peter.

Celui-ci aimait son second, de toute son âme, mais ce petit démon savait parfaitement appuyer sur ses boutons pour le faire partir dans un état d'excitation intense où il n'arrivait plus à être doux et où la brutalité (mais jamais la violence) régnait en maître.

Stiles aimait quand c'était rude et il savait le faire comprendre à Peter. Comme avec cette main dans son caleçon qui caressait rapidement son membre, le faisant se durcir complètement.

« J'aime tes mains, tu sais ? » Murmura Peter en gémissant sous les sensations de plaisir mélangées à une légère douleur. La main de Stiles était sèche contre son membre. « Elles sont capables de donner tellement de plaisir, mais également tellement de douleur. J'aime comme tu peux à la fois apporter soulagement et désolation. J'aime que les autres te sous-estiment toujours. J'aime voir la surprise dans leurs yeux quand tu révèles tes vraies couleurs. Ils te prennent tous pour mon jouet, tu sais. Ils ne savent pas à quel point tu peux être impitoyable. J'aime lire la réalisation dans leurs yeux. »

Peter ponctuait chaque parole de petites morsures le long de la gorge et des clavicules de Stiles, marquant le jeune homme comme sien.

« Quand tu as tué Kate, tout à l'heure, ça m'a tellement excité. J'avais envie de te prendre sur place, j'aime tellement te voir exécuter ma justice. Voir son sang couler sur tes doigts. Voir tes mains prendre sa vie. C'est tellement aphrodisiaque pour moi. »

Stiles grogna.

« MES mains vont surtout arrêter de te toucher et aller s'occuper de moi si TES mains ne se mettent pas en action. »

Peter ricana et entraîna son amant dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mes mains vont entrer en action, ne t'inquiète pas. De même que ma langue, ma bouche, et mes dents. Mais... Tu ne dois pas bouger. Tes mains quittent cette position, et j'arrête tout. Tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. Tu as compris ? »

Stiles gémit et bougea son bassin, incitant Peter à faire quelque chose.

« Tut, tut. Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, enfoiré, j'ai compris. Occupe-toi de moi maintenant. »

Cela fit ricaner Peter une nouvelle fois.

« Si autoritaire. Mon précieux petit jouet. »

Stiles commença à dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par Peter, qui s'empara de sa bouche et s'occupa de clamer son territoire. Sans aucune douceur, avec force et volonté. Les mains du plus vieux vinrent caresser les côtes de son amant, pour finir par aller aguicher les tétons. Stiles fondit sous ce traitement et ses mains vinrent s'enrouler dans les cheveux de Peter. Celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt. Il se leva, quitta le lit pour aller chercher une chaise en cuir devant le bureau. Il l'installa au pied du lit et s'assit dessus.

« Je t'avais prévenu, mon petit. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. Moi qui me faisais une joie à l'idée de te faire venir juste avec ma bouche et mes mains. De te prendre. Fort. Longuement et profondément. » Il soupira et se renfonça dans son siège d'un air désolé. « Tant pis, je crois que je vais devoir me contenter de te regarder. »

« Quoi ? Non, reviens ! » S'écria Stiles en se rasseyant sur le lit.

« Tu avais accepté, Stiles. » Répondit Peter d'un air désintéressé. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais compris. Et pourtant, à la première opportunité, tu as désobéi. »

« Mais, Peter ! Tu es irrésistible, comment tu veux espérer que je garde mes mains loin de toi ? » Demanda Stiles avec une moue boudeuse. Il commença à se caresser lentement, en fixant Peter dans les yeux.

Celui-ci gloussa sombrement.

« Tu espères une seconde chance ? D'accord, je vais te la donner. Mais à une condition. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation. Si tu jouis avant que je te le dise, ce sera canapé pendant une semaine. Tu as compris ? »

Stiles gémit de désespoir. Il adorait quand Peter faisait preuve d'autorité comme cela, il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à tenir, mais il avait déjà fait une erreur ce soir-là, il ne voulait pas décevoir Peter à nouveau. Il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. »

« Bien. »

Sur ces mots, Stiles se rallongea sur le lit et Peter s'installa au-dessus de lui, assis sur le haut de ses cuisses. L'entrejambe de Peter frôlait l'érection nue de Stiles et, avec un sourire prédateur, le plus vieux ondula des hanches, frottant leurs deux excitations l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles haleta, puis gémit lourdement à la sensation avant d'attirer son amant par la veste pour un baiser violent et passionné. Peter se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle. Il laissa courir ses mains sur tout le corps de son amant pantelant.

Bientôt, Stiles écarta les jambes et Peter se logea dans l'espace ainsi créé pour lui.

Stiles gémit. Il adorait les jeux de pouvoir avec Peter, au lit. Voir son amant encore tout habillé, avec seulement le pantalon déboutonné, alors que lui était entièrement nu lui faisait un effet du diable. Stiles posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de Peter, les caressant à travers la chemise, avant de laisser glisser ses mains dans le pantalon de Peter. Il agrippa ses fesses, les malaxant légèrement, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour avoir un peu plus de friction sur son érection demandeuse.

Peter le titilla un instant, se frottant légèrement contre lui tout en attaquant sa gorge de ses dents, laissant davantage de marques sur la peau pâle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa, admirant son œuvre.

Stiles était étendu sur les draps, sa peau blanche contrastant avec la couleur sombre de la literie. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux brillaient. Il avait les joues rougies par le désir et l'excitation, et les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été embrassées. Son érection reposait sur son estomac, dure et suintante. Mais surtout, surtout, sa gorge était recouverte de marques de dents et de suçons, l'empreinte que Peter laissait sur le canevas vierge qu'était le cou de Stiles.

Peter sentit un élan de possession monter à l'intérieur de lui à cette vue, engourdissant son cerveau et embrouillant ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, clamer cette créature délicieuse, la faire sien, la posséder et la garder précieusement pour l'éternité.

Toujours assis sur ses talons, il attira Stiles contre lui, l'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux et posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

« Attends ! » Haleta Stiles. Puis il se pencha en arrière, cabrant le dos, ayant toute confiance en Peter pour le retenir. Il fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour revenir avec une bouteille de lubrifiant. « Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, non ? » Ajouta-t-il d'un air coquin.

Peter ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se saisir du flacon que lui tendait Stiles et en fit couler sur ses doigts.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à taquiner Stiles, l'envie de le prendre se faisait trop forte. Il introduisit rapidement un doigt, puis un second, puis un troisième. Sa bouche avait du mal à quitter la gorge de Stiles, c'était probablement la partie de son corps qu'il préférait, cette colonne de chair blanche si tentatrice. Son autre main faisait des petits cercles dans le creux des reins de son amant. Stiles avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les deux mains crispées dans les cheveux de Peter et il poussait son visage contre sa gorge, comme s'il le voulait encore plus près de lui.

« Je suis prêt, Peter. Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. »

Peter ne savait rien refuser à son compagnon. Il lubrifia rapidement son érection et se mit en position contre l'intimité de Stiles. Doucement, il poussa, sans se hâter, jusqu'à être rengainé jusqu'à la garde. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Stiles savourait la sensation d'être plein, complet, et Peter essayait de ne pas jouir en sentant la chaleur de son amant se refermer autour de lui, l'entourant, l'enserrant, l'accueillant en son sein.

Puis doucement, sans se presser, Peter commença à bouger. De légers mouvements de ses hanches, tout en soulevant légèrement Stiles pour le rabattre contre lui. Petit à petit, leurs gestes prirent de l'ampleur, et la patience céda rapidement la place à la passion.

On entendait plus dans la chambre que le claquement de la chair contre la chair et les respirations haletantes, entrecoupées de gémissements cassés ou d'exclamations rapidement étouffées par des baisers.

L'une des mains de Stiles se décrispa, lâchant l'épaule de Peter pour venir se poser sur sa propre érection. Peter l'en empêcha immédiatement avec un _Tut, tut_ désapprobateur.

« Non, Stiles. » Murmura Peter. « Je veux que ce soir, il n'y ait que moi qui t'apporte du plaisir. Moi, et moi seul. Ton orgasme de ce soir m'appartient. »

À ces mots, Stiles gémit et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du coup de Peter, marmonnant un _enfoiré_ étouffé. Peter ricana légèrement et, d'un geste, se retira de Stiles. Il allongea ce dernier sur le dos et s'installa entre ses jambes avant de se rengainer jusqu'à la garde d'un seul mouvement. Il entama tout de suite des allers-et-retours profonds et rapides, martelant sans pitié la prostate de Stiles, qui ne pouvait que subir en gémissant. Le plus jeune enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Peter et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant et caressant le cuir chevelu.

« Tu vas jouir, Stiles ? Sans te toucher, rien qu'avec ma queue te pilonnant ? Rien qu'en me sentant aller et venir au plus profond de toi ? Te marquant, te possédant ? Viens, Stiles. Viens pour moi. Jouis, maintenant. Ma précieuse créature. »

Stiles lui obéit. Un va-et-vient, un second, puis un troisième suffirent. Quand Peter lâcha ses hanches pour crisper ses poings dans les draps. Il se cabra, rejeta la tête en arrière et, dans un cri silencieux, jouit, déversant sa semence sur son estomac. Peter gémit fortement à cette vue. Il se retira du corps de son amant, et se masturba sans aucune finesse. Il se répandit sur l'estomac de Stiles.

Haletant, Peter se laissa retomber à côté de son amant. Il reprit sa respiration, profita quelques minutes de la béatitude post-coïtale. Puis, paresseusement, il leva la main et mélangea leurs deux semences sur le ventre de Stiles. Une fois cela fait, il soupira et, sans y mettre aucune volonté, il se releva pour aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer dans la salle de bains.

Quand il revint, Stiles tenait sa maudite Nintendo 3DS à la main, et la contemplait d'un air inspiré. Peter gémit intérieurement. Quand Stiles avait cette expression sur le visage, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Le plus jeune releva la tête, le regard espiègle, et Peter retint sa respiration.

« Tu sais quoi, Peter, je viens d'avoir une idée. Si tu arrives à battre Rondoudou, j'achèterai la culotte rose dont tu me parles depuis si longtemps. Tu en penses quoi ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une nuit blanche et de nombreux arrachages de cheveux, Peter parvint enfin à battre Rondoudou.

 **~~FIN~~**


End file.
